


Hired

by TheAssassinLover



Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mercenaries, Oh Marcurio, Pre-Relationship, You have no idea what you've gotten into, You're Hired, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Elisa needs a wizard. She finds one. He has no idea what he's signed up for.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825006
Kudos: 6





	Hired

**Author's Note:**

> And now for the other side of this series. I promise they will overlap.

Elisa stepped into the Bee and Barb with the intent of finding someone who could assist her on her coming journey. Dragons had elements and elements had weaknesses. The issue was that the Imperial woman had absolutely no magical ability. She could get some finger sparks and that was about it.

Asking around had pointed her in this direction, and to a wizard who had apparently taken up residence in the inn. She spotted him in the corner, tankard in hand. “You!” She pointed, drawing the attention of some other patrons as well as the man himself.

The man raised a brow at her as she approached. “Me?”

“You’re a mercenary, right? A magic-using one?” She was staring at him, a slightly crazed look in her eye and the man seemed slightly uneasy now.

“Yes?” It sounded more like a question than a response but Elisa paid him no mind.

“Good.” She held up a coin purse. “I need someone skilled with destruction magic who can turn a blind eye to questionably legal activities. Can you help?”

Marcurio was silent, looking from the coin purse to the crazed looking woman, and back again. 

“Well?” Elisa asked impatiently, her other hand on her hip.

“What kind of questionably legal activities?” He finally found his voice.

“The kind anyone with half a brain doesn’t admit to.” She shook the purse. “If you don’t want it I’ll find someone else.”

He shook his head. “No, no need for that. I’ll do it.”

Elisa grinned. “Good.” She replied tossing the purse at him. “Get ready, we leave at dawn.”

She then promptly exited the tavern and left the dumbfounded Marcurio staring after her, wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but hopefully enjoyable. Still setting the foundations for everything here. Comments and kudos are appreciated. See ya!


End file.
